pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaumaturgy
School '''Universal; '''Level ''Scientist 5'' Casting Time '''1 standard action '''Components '''M (Prepared Extract) '''Duration '''1 round/level '''Targets '''personal '''Saving Throw '''None; '''Spell Resistance No Thaumaturgy is a unique spell that breathes life into a scientist's extract. Dependent on certain factors found in the spell, it creates a creature with different abilities. Simply casting the spell alone, however, creates a Grey Ooze. An additional prepared spell may be mixed into the Thaumaturgy Extract to grant the creature additional abilities as follows. Firstly, the ooze creation gains bonus hit points equal to the level of the extra extract multiplied by the scientist's caster level. And then it gets additional abilities depending on different factors in the spell. 'Abjuration '(General): It gains SR equal to your caster level. And +10 AC (Natural), Gains protection from alignments (as per the protection from alignment) spells against alignments opposing the Scientist's own. 'Conjuration '(General): Gains resistance to all energy types of 15, and +10 to Constitution. 'Conjuration '(Calling): Gains the ability to 'Call Elements; '''This acts as a ''Call Lightning Spell, but can be any energy type. But it cannot be changed for its duration and must have its energy type selected on orginal cast each time. 'Conjuration '(Creation): It gains the Split ability. With an HP limit equal to 16 - the Level of the extra extract being used. But only with Slashing and Melee NRG weapons. 'Conjuration '(Healing): Gains the ability to use a healing ability that heals the d8's equal to the level of the extract being used. 'Conjuration '(Summoning): Gains the ability to use monster summoning equal to the level of the extract being expended. 'Conjuration '(Teleportation): Gains a permanent blink ''effect '''Divination '(General): Gains +30 Initiative. 'Divination '(Scrying): Has True Seeing. 'Enchantment '(General): Gains an enhancement bonus on natural attacks (as per a magic fang spell) equal to the level of the extract being expended. 'Enchantment '(Charm): Gains Glamourist cantrips, and the ability to use the extract sacrificed to summon this creature. 'Enchantment '(Compulsion): Gains the ability to use suggestion. ''And +10 Dex. '''Evocation '(General): All damage becomes the energy type of the extract. And gains +10 Deflection AC. Gains the ability to fire a bolt of the same kind of energy inflicting d6 damage equal to the level of the extract. (reflex half). As well as resistance 30 to the element selected. 'Illusion '(General): Becomes invisible as per invisibility at will. Gains sneak attack of + d6 equal to the level of the extract used. 'Illusion '(Figment): Can create up to two simulacrums of itself. Gains +10 Dex and Strength. 'Illusion '(Pattern): Can use prismatic/color spells equal to or of lower level than the level of the extract expended. 'Illusion '(Phantasm): Gains Hover, Ghost Touch, ''and ''Immunity to Illusion. 'Illusion '(Shadow): Gains the ability to use Shadow: Evocation ''and ''Shadow: Conjuration but only for spells 2 or more levels lower than the level of the extract sacrificed. 'Necromancy '(General): Gains undead traits. 'Necromancy '(Black Matter): Inflicts BME hours equal to 1/2 of the level of the extract sacrificed (min. 1) per hit (Fort negates). 'Transmutation '(General): Can transform into a weapon with an enhancement modifier equal to the level of the extract sacrificed. 'Transmutation '(Polymorph): Gains Wildshape as a druid whose level is 2x the level of the extract used. '''Universal: '''Cannot be used.